Karupin's Eventful Day
by ForeverFirefly.dreamyluv
Summary: When Karupin gets into trouble, does it stir jealousy in a lad's otherwise, cold heart? Please read and review. I would appreciate your support!


Karupin's Eventful Day

_A Prince of Tennis Fanfic_

Disclaimer: I do not own POT but I do own this idea.

(This is for Ryoma and Oz who has always supported me! I love you too ShiroKokoroChu and Chigo of Hearts and I'll dedicate my new Vocaloid fics to you guys!)

It was another early Saturday in the Echizen household. The Himalayan cat, Karupin, sat stretched near the foot of the youngest Echizen's makeshift bed. The house pet let loose a sleepy 'Mreeooow' and climbed out of the open window.

Karupin followed his own little cat trail all the way to the front of the house. With a flick of his mighty tail, (at least in his own kitty imagination), he decided to stroll around and look for some stray catnip. While the purebred Himalayan was taking his morning walk, the cat's owner had also arose from bed.

Ryoma rubbed his eyes as he slipped out of his pajamas and into his atheltic clothes. He heard the doorbell ring impatiently for a total of five times. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, Ryoma stumbled downstairs and shoved the door open to see Momo-senpai. "Yo, good morning Echizen! Did you just wake up or what? You do know it's like eleven now." Ignoring his chirpy senpai, the boy put on his shoes and called out, "Karupin?" Silence greeted the teen but he mearly shrugged on a jacket closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, the said cat had chanced upon a patch of newly grown catnip(mint) in someone's backyard. Seizing this rare oppurtunity, Karupin crept around the fence and into the yard.

A girl whose hair was tied into two low braids, was cooking lunch in her house. Sakuno's grandma had to attend to something and asked of her to cook some lunch for when she came back home. All of a sudden, she heard her neighbors screaming.

Sakuno rushed to her neighbors, which were two elderly women. 'I wonder what happened that made them scream so loud?' at that thought, she sped up her pace. When she arrived, she was greeted by the sight of one of the old ladies, holding up what seemed to be like, a dusty, mud-caked mess with greenish leaves in its mouth.

"How dare this disgraceful feline! You should of seen that cat!" The old women continued to rant on and on about animals and how "disgraceful" they were. Sakuno just sat at their front steps, washing up the cat, which she recognized immediately as Karupin, the boy she love's pet cat.

"I am very sorry and I will tell Karupin's owner next time." Sakuno bowed very low one last time and ran off. In her arms, Karupin let out a complainative 'Meow' and ducked into her sweater. She stopped when she reached her own porch, and sat down with a sigh. Sakuno thought of returning the cat, in which caused a pink flush to occur on her face. 'Mou, I have to return Karupin as soon as possible since it's not my cat!' And with this thought, she stood up once again, this time heading towards the Echizen's house.

Ryoma was very tired. Momo-senpai had kept on pestering him about which kind of girls he liked and how abnormal that he didn't have any interest in them. 'I will never tell him' Ryoma thought as he reached for the remote control after taking a shower. He then heard the doorbell ring and with a huff, went to open the door.

Sakuno prepared herself as she told herself not to blush and stutter like she usually did in front of the tennis superstar. She rang the doorbell and waited calmly at the Echizen's doorstep.

Ryoma opened the door to see Sakuno, with his cat in her arms. "H-hello Ryoma-kun! Um, my neighbors caught Karupin in their back yard digging out their mint plants s-so-" She blushed lightly and gently stroked the cat's head, "I-I was wondering if y-you could go and apologize?" Ryoma sighed and raked a hand through his dark hair, "Alright, Karupin come here." Karupin purred at Sakuno's touch and stayed where he was. The sly cat flashed Ryoma a glance, and Ryoma swore he saw his cat's eyes filled with amusement.

Sakuno laughed and gently set Karupin back onto the ground. Ryoma, for the first time ever, shot his cat an annoyed look. The Himalayan cat just rubbed against Sakuno's pale ankle. With another purr, it moved around so it could lay near her feet, and dropped his head on top of her shoe. Sakuno let out an embarrased laugh and looked shyly to Ryoma for help. "U-um, I d-don't think I could walk around like this..." Ryoma let out his second curse for the day and plucked Karupin right off her shoe.

Ryoma knew that for some reason, that cat had already guessed who he liked. After Sakuno had dropped by, his father had made her stay for a little while. 'Perverted Oyaji' Ryoma thought, narrowing his amber eyes at his love interest and his cat playing with each other. Oh yes, he was jealous because of his pet cat. No matter how stupid it sounded, it felt as if he was playing tennis with his dad again. Always losing, annoying and a blow to his ego. Now it had gotten worse, it was damaging his 'love ego'.

By the time Sakuno had gone home, Ryoma was fuming with annoyance. The whole time she had played with Karupin, barely giving him a glance. He slumped onto the couch, ignoring Karupin the whole time. When he did look at his cat, it was a look of pure possessiveness towards the oblivious subject.

**Senpai - A suffix in Japanese to describe an older classmate or friend.**

**Kun - A suffix in Japanese to describe a friend or someone you know or someone you are close to that is a boy.**


End file.
